


Mechanophilia

by the Inktree (the_Inktree)



Series: Furry Spacefuture AU [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Artificial Intelligence, Explicit Consent, Explicit talk about boundaries, F/M, Frottage, Furry Spacefuture AU, Hand Jobs, Robot Sex, Smut, asexual POV character, asexual judy hopps, genital-less character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Inktree/pseuds/the%20Inktree
Summary: The one with the smut.TheJudith Lavernehas been thinking about sex. She wants to try it out. With Nick. If he wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Stormking and NeurotropicAgentX for Beta-ing! This is definitely improved thanks to their feedback.

Judy had enjoyed her day off. She’d left her ship-body at a little AI-owned and -operated mechanic for a check-up and taken her biped-body clothes shopping. While trying on things that were a bit more feminine than she habitually wore (including, yes, some actual dresses), she’d watched the mechanic puttering around the _Judith Laverne_. When he was done, she’d flown to pick up her drone, and then gone to lunch with Fru Fru.

Now it was evening, and she was curled up in Nick’s lap in her co-pilot chair, watching a movie on the cockpit screen. With her head under his chin, his arms around her shoulders, and his tail across their legs, Judy was thoroughly surrounded by Nick. It was a position they’d been enjoying for weeks, whenever they had a free moment together. The autoadjust chair curled comfortably around them, occasionally moving when they shifted.

Judy had flown Nick home for the weekend after picking him up from Zootopia Police Academy. She was parked on top of his apartment building, but he hadn’t quite made it down to his flat yet. He didn’t really seem to want to leave, so Judy had suggested they watch a movie.

Judy was having trouble concentrating on the movie, though, because she could feel Nick’s boner poking her back.

“You’re not paying attention to this either, are you?” she asked him, twisting her head to look up at his half-lidded eyes.

“I don’t know what you mean, Carrots. This uh… comedy? I think? Is riveting,” he lied. “I can’t tear my eyes away from it,” he added, looking directly into her optics.

“Oh really?” she shifted, rubbed her lower back up and then down the firm bulge in his pants.

“Hnf.” He closed his eyes and groaned, curling more tightly around her. She took that as her cue to stop the movie, kill the screen, and bring the lights back up.

Eyes still closed, Nick asked her what she was doing. “I thought you said you were asexual.”

“I am, but I’m not repulsed by the idea. I’ve been thinking about it a bit.” She twisted around, legs over one side of the chair and arms going up around his neck. “Part of it’s sheer curiosity, but mostly I uh… I really like the noises you’re making. I want to try it out.”

“‘It’ being sex.” Of course Nick was going to tease her about not using the word.

“Yes.”

“Sex-u-al re-la-tions.”

“Yes, ok? I want to try out sex. With you. If you want.”

Nick opened his eyes, focused them on her optics. “Carrots I want that _so hard_.”

“‘Hard’, eh?” she asked, tilting her head pointedly down at his crotch.

“Har har.” Nick lifted his hands towards her, but paused for a moment to ask, “Can I touch your face?”

She nodded. Dropped her own hands to his shoulders.

He stroked her cheek with his right hand, and she leaned into the touch, enjoying the rough pads on his fingers, the softness of his fur. The sensor grid in her face didn’t often get much stimulation, and now it was flooded with pleasant sensation. Nick scratched his claws along Judy’s jawline, and her ears twitched. Those points of pressure were so much more _prominent_ through the metal of her skin.

“Mmm, that’s nice,” she said.

“I can tell. You’re positively quivering,” he replied with a smile.

“You’re not using your other hand?” she asked softly.

He stilled, face blank for a moment, before returning to stroking. “It’s stupid.”

“Tell me anyway?”

“My hand… it’s metal, it’s not really made for being gentle.”

“You’re right. It _is_ stupid.” She grabbed his prosthetic hand in both of her own and rubbed her cheek against the palm. “I’m not fragile, Nick.”

She felt his metal claws scrape lightly on the back of her head as he cupped his hand. She relaxed into the scratching, blanking her optical input for a moment, before pulling his hand in front of her. She explored the joints and plates of his prosthesis with her own hands, and her own blunt claws.

“Oh, I know you’re not fragile, Carrots, I just didn’t think it’d feel nice.”

“It does.”

“Oh.” His ears perked, and his smile came back. “Cool.”

They took turns playing with each other’s hands for a bit, the only sounds Nick’s breathing and the slide of his prosthesis on her skin. He kissed her hands, then she investigated the differences between his right and left.

“Is it harder to hold things, without pads on your left hand?” she asked.

“A little. It doesn’t have the fur making it slippery though.” Nick was watching her, a relaxed smile on his face. “Is that what your pads are for? Biological bunnies don’t have them.”

“Yep,” she confirmed, “my pads also give me more touch sensitivity. The sensors work better with the polymer than with metal.”

“Ah.” His eyes lit up. “That’s why your ears are so sensitive.”

“Indeed.”

“You ever considered that new stuff, uh... screen-skin?”

“Doesn’t that glow, like, _all_ the time? I’m not a fan.”

“Fair enough.”

When she’d satisfied her curiosity about his hands, Judy lifted them up to place them on her ears. They’d done this before; her ears were the largest areas of polymer on her body, and having Nick massage them was bliss.

She watched his face while he rubbed her ears between his fingers, his eyes darting back and forth between her drone’s optics. She was… having trouble focussing them precisely, the feedback from her ears extremely distracting.

“What’re you looking at?” she asked drowsily.

“Your eyes,” he replied softly, “there’s movement in there. I never noticed before.”

While he continued his inspection, Judy played with the hem of his shirt, then slid her hands inside to rub his sides.

Nick plucked at her shirt in turn and asked, eyes down, “Take this off? I wanna see you.”

Judy hopped off the chair, staying between Nick’s knees, and stripped off her clothing. She briefly entertained the idea of making a show of it, but decided that she didn’t know enough to make it fun. She did start a websearch on the subject though. No reason not to get started on the research.

Her jeans went in a pile on top of the shirt, and she was left naked under Nick’s green eyes.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” he breathed, and shifted in the seat. His hands were back on the armrests, forgotten as he ran his eyes up and down her. She accessed a camera in the cabin to see what he was seeing – gleaming metal plates perfectly shaped to slide past each other as she twisted, her shape giving the _impression_ of muscles rather than keeping to the exact dimensions of a biological anatomy. The polymer parts of her body – her ears, paw pads, and the inner side of her major joints – were just a shade darker than the metal. She spotted some scuffs here and there and a bit of dirt on her ankle from the foot chase she’d been in that morning, but she’d clean and buff later. Maybe she’d get Nick to help.

Dropping back into the drone’s optics, she watched his eyes, enjoying the attention. It was nice to be admired, to have the body she put so much effort into making practical and functional adored because of its aesthetics. Nick was always very vocal about her sex appeal, but he didn’t often _stare_ like this.

Nick licked his lips, then commented, “I was too nervous to mention in the shower, but I notice you’re uh… fairly bare. I take it that’s because you’re ace?” He gestured toward her crotch, which was as smooth and featureless as the rest of her metal casing.

She ran a hand down between her legs, nervous. “Yeah, I never felt the need to have any genitals installed. That’s… not a problem, right?” Nick had never given her reason to think so, but the worry remained.

“Aw, Carrots,” He palmed his own crotch, pushing down on the bulge in his slacks, “Does this look like I have a problem with you? C’mere.” He reached out and pulled her to straddle him, and dropped a kiss between her eyes. “I love you. You being hot as hell is a part of that, but penis-in-vulva is not the only kind of sex.”

She ducked her head. “Thanks, Nick. Can I take off your shirt?”

“You sure can. Can I uh… grope you?” His hands hadn’t moved from her thighs since he pulled her into his lap. He was being a gentleman. That was cute.

She snorted. “Go ahead.”

She undid the buttons on his shirt, one by one, as he explored her naked form with his hands. While she exposed more and more of the soft, thick fur on his chest, she could feel (and through the cockpit cameras, see) him palming her butt, stroking her back, and running claws along the grooves that allowed her movement. She marvelled at the care he touched her with despite the drone’s sturdiness. She doubted even the barely-legal gripping strength of his prosthetic hand could hurt her, yet his touches were feather-light.

He was paying particular attention to her joints, fingering them and pressing a hand to her skin when she moved. He guessed he was feeling the way her inflexible plates shifted and slid, the way the parts behind the polymer moved. Judy made a mental note to ask him about his interest, sometime when she wasn’t distracted by his magnificent fur.

Judy explored Nick’s chest, running hands over his collarbones, tracing the edges of his ribcage. She could feel the firmness that confirmed he was slowly putting on muscle under the Academy exercise regime. And wasn’t that a delight, to have that history, to have been touching him for long enough to be able to track the changes. But she was more interested in his rich red fur. She ran her hands through it, again and again, marvelling at the texture.

“Not questioning your identity at all, but this isn’t really platonic touching. What’s going on in that pretty processor bank of yours?” Nick asked as he shrugged out of his shirt and tossed it aside.

“Well, I _am_ feeling attraction of some kind, but I don’t think it’s sexual. Let me look up terms…” she hummed contentedly, hands still moving while the search ran. “I think this would be termed sensual attraction. And it’s not really new. I enjoy this – touching, being touched. I really like all the cuddling and hugging we do. But we were working towards something different tonight.” She performed an experimental roll of her hips, grinding against his privates with her complete lack thereof, and was rewarded with a groan as his hands dropping to her hips.

After a hiss of indrawn breath he said, “I can’t exactly take my pants off with you in my lap.”

“Oh? Would you like to take off your pants, Nick?” She made sure the smile sounded in her voice.

“I would like it very much,” he replied, and kissed her cheek hard enough to nudge her back. She giggled, and he continued in that manner, chasing her off his lap with a barrage of little kisses, while she made a token effort to fend him off. Then she helped him remove his pants and underwear, and climbed right back into his lap.

Nick’s dick was squeezed between their respective abdomens, and she took a moment to look down at it. It was bright red, and veiny, and the tip glistened, matching the wet patch in his discarded underwear.

It still wasn’t as interesting as his fur, so she returned her attention to his chest. She played with his fluffy ruff for a bit, then rubbed her cheeks on each of his while he whined and jerked his hips intermittently.

“Judeeee...” Nick was panting, his long tongue lolling out the side of his muzzle.

“Hmm?”

“Stop teasing please?”

“Oh.” She was teasing him? “Is it really that distracting?”

“Yes,” he hissed, “It really is. If you don’t touch it I’m going to have to.” His hands were clamped on her hips.

“I’ve got it.” Judy rolled her hips once more (Nick gasped) before scooting back to make some space between them.

She took her time stroking his penis, running her fingers up and down his length. Nick breathed heavily into the air over her head, and when she started pumping her hand up and down he screwed his eyes shut as his knot emerged. She didn’t need to search for _that_ term, it had come up quite often in her... preparation.

Nick was sniffing her neck.

“You’re sniffing my neck.”

“Yup.”

“Why?”

“You smell nice. Metal, plastic, a little grease. It’s hot.” He kissed her temple, then returned his snout to her neck.

While fondling his balls, Judy ran into an idea online: “Do you like anal?”

“Never tried it.” Nick cringed a little. “Not… not today, yeah?”

She acknowledged him with a nod and returned her attention to her hands. She pulled experimentally at his left ball, stretching his sack out until he hissed.

“Why…” he groaned through his teeth, “do you ask?”

“I bumped into it online and was curious. It’s mostly an academic interest, but- oooh, prostate massage could be fun.”

“You’re… you’re online right now?” Nick was gasping out words, barely audible.

“I’m always online, Nick.” At the tip of his dick, a drop of… terminology search… precome appeared, then ran down his length. Judy took the hand not occupied tugging on Nick’s ballsack and ran a fingertip through the trail, spreading a glistening line behind it. She kept rubbing, pushing the slick stuff around, her other hand still scraping his balls.

Nick’s groans and whines slid toward pain.

“You stopped.” He seemed disappointed.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I uh… kinda want you to hurt me, a little bit.”

“What? Why?” She sat up, hand going to his cheek.

“You’re a badass lady and a combat machine, Judy. You’re _powerful_ , and I _like_ it.”

“That’s nice.” She ducked her head, embarrassed, wondering why she felt the need to hide her face when she barely had one, and couldn’t blush at all. After a moment to regroup, she looked back up. She had to be clear about this: “I’m not comfortable causing you pain.”

“That’s ok, you can just… push me around a bit.”

“Like, if I, for example,” she said, running her hand down his chest (marvelling again at the softness of his fur), then up to rest gently under his jaw, “Grabbed your throat and pushed you onto your back?”

He blinked, shuddered. Whispered, “Yes _please_.”

She activated the external controls for the chair and flattened it out into an approximation of a bed as she drove Nick back and down. She ended up straddling his belly, one hand on his neck and one on his dick where it rose behind her butt.

Judy stroked Nick’s cheeks and snout while pumping his dick. She wished she could kiss him, and started a subprocess researching robots and prostheses with lips, then a second one on VR implants and their interaction with neural links.

She felt a gush of precome hit her hand, and lifted it to her face to inspect it, rubbing it between her fingers. She saw Nick watching, his green eyes locked on her hand. She wiped her hand on the side of her face, leaving a long smear visible in the cockpit cameras, and leaned down. Hand still at his throat, still holding him down, she presented her cheek to him, and he took the hint, his long pink tongue emerging from his muzzle to lick her clean. She presented her hand, and he licked that clean too.

“Good boy,” she murmured, then returned the hand to his cock.

“Carrots, you got any lube on board?”

“No, sorry. Do you need me to stop?”

He shook his head. “I’ll let you know if things get painful. Gotta be honest though, I’ll consider a bit of a rash well worth it.”

“Ok.” She nuzzled him again, then turned around, readjusting her legs to put both hands on his dick. She worked him over, drawing the now-familiar huffs and hums from his throat, spreading his precome around as best she could. There was no reason not to make the most of the lube they had. “Heh.”

“What’s funny?” he asked, mock suspicious.

She twisted to look at him over her shoulder, raising a hand to point down at her work. “Slick Nick!”

“That’s it. I draw the line at puns!” Grinning, he reached up to grab her shoulders, then pulled her down to lie on his chest, both of them giggling. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her between her ears, and when she ran a finger under the head of his penis, he jerked his hips with a breathy groan.

When she clamped his erection between her thighs, he did it again. The polymer surfaces of her inner thighs suddenly became the centre of her attention, her sensors clearly transmitting the pressure, heat, and the pulsing throb of Nick’s heartbeat. It was really… intimate.

Which was a slightly odd thought to have in this specific situation, but it still gave her a fuzzy contented feeling.

Nick’s hands lost coordination on her chest, and settled on her hips, anchoring him as he started thrusting. Judy had one hand up behind nick’s head, scratching his ears, the other down on his _other_ head. She watched from a camera above as between them they established a rhythm.

Nick’s hands gripped her hips, dragging her down onto him, and she watched and felt his fingers spreading, clenching, adjusting as she rode him. She felt his abdomen tensing, over and over, under her back, watched his thighs push down on the edge of the chair with every thrust. The steady slide of his cock between her thighs, slowly edging its way up toward her smooth crotch, provoked academic interest. The beat of his knot hitting her unyielding rear was likewise curious, but Judy couldn’t drag her attention away from his face. His nose was buried in the angle of her neck, his head cradled in her ear-scratching arm, and his nostrils flared as he dragged in shaky breaths. Nick’s eyes were shut tight, his brow furrowed, occasionally twitching. It was adorable.

And she felt _good_ , riding him on the copilot’s chair. He was so responsive, and so lost in the sensation. She wondered what it would be like, to feel that blinding pleasure, but was content with the warm feeling of being wanted, needed. Of being in control, and, yes, powerful.

She laid her hand on the underside of his dick, and pressed it up against her groin. Nick sped up his thrusts, losing the rhythm, then suddenly bit down on her shoulder with a whine, his teeth skating briefly along her skin, sneding spiky signals through her. He thrust up once more, wedging his knot between her inner thighs and Judy obliged, clamping down on it. Judy watched Nick’s face and ears twitch while his ejaculate landed in ropes on her belly. She kept her vicelike grip on his knot until he relaxed under her, tongue lolling as he panted.

Judy was suddenly aware of the rest of her, and couldn’t immediately remember when she had shut it out. It seemed her focus on Nick had tightened to tunnel-vision without her notice. Now, the roof was cool under her landing gear. The traffic zipped overhead in all its multicoloured glory. There was a resident walking across the roof to their shuttle, attention on the screen projected in front of them.

Judy rolled over, smearing Nick’s come across the both of them and the (thankfully easy-to-wash) chair. She propped her head up on her arms to look down at her fox, still panting from his exertions. For his part, Nick was stroking his hands down her sides, his eyes darting between hers and her ears.

He spoke quickly, nervous. “Judy, I’m fairly sure I’m reading you right and all’s well, but for explicitness sake and because I never claimed to be free of insecurity: You’re ok, yeah? I haven’t left you unfulfilled?”

“I’m fine, Nick.” She flopped her head over onto her shoulder, and reached a hand out to scratch behind his ears. “That was fun. A lot of fun.”

Nick relaxed under her, leaning his head back. “Someday,” he said, still idly stroking her sides, “I want to do this on your outside, on top of one of the engines.”

“That seems like it would be... uncomfortable.”

“Yeah, but if the engine’s running, it’ll _vibrate_.”

Judy considered that as they snuggled in their mess.

**Author's Note:**

> For the purposes of this fic, what happened in the shower in chapter 7 of Prosthenisis was the drone getting a wash and the two of them having an open and frank conversation about what they wanted out of the relationship. I like this fic as their first time, though if you want to headcanon some sex stuff happening in the shower I certainly don’t mind. I might end up writing another smut fic with cleaning or maintenance in it.  
> This is, honestly, mostly based on my own experience, so I figure that’s where the slightly detached (almost dissociated) tone and so forth come from. I’m curious how it hits people – sexy at all? Or too much tab A slot B?


End file.
